


Sente com amores - Uma crítica ao apocalipse interplanar

by magicalboy



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quarentena, S02E09 - Apocalipse Interplanar, apocalipse interplanar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalboy/pseuds/magicalboy
Summary: Ambos os homens estão presos fisicamente, mas embarcam em uma jornada espiritual e emocional. Eles irão encontrar sentido de ser juntos? Enzo se questionava se conseguiria aguentar servir as necessidades emocionais de outros, enquanto Jorginho o encoraja que emoções devem fluir livres. E pela primeira vez alguém estava preocupado que Enzo fosse servido emocionalmente.
Relationships: Enzo/Jorginho, Monge que deu um ‘jeito’ no pai dele/Crítico de Taverneiro
Kudos: 6





	Sente com amores - Uma crítica ao apocalipse interplanar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Todos os Peixinhes da Maré](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Todos+os+Peixinhes+da+Mar%C3%A9).



> Essa história se passa no episódio 09 da segunda temporada de Desaventureiros, durante o apocalipse interplanar.
> 
> Agradecimentos: Gostaria de agradecer aos meus leitores beta Koda e Arlon, que me deram dicas valiosas para a escrita dessa fic.

Enzo não esperava por aquilo, não naquele dia, mas uma invasão interplanar aconteceu. Demônios corriam soltos, tentavam entrar na cabeça de todos que encontravam, e esse mole ele não ia dar, pelo menos estava tentando não ceder a tensão.

'Você deve estar se perguntando' disse o crítico de taverneiro terminando de pregar uma tábua na porta. 'Porque eu estou pregando essa tábua na porta? Bom, talvez vá acontecer um apocalipse interplanar hoje, e talvez ele tenha começado, e apenas talvez eu morra aqui sozinho na ‘Outra Taverna', conclui seu pensamento enquanto uma onda de tristeza se espalhou seu corpo.

Para sua sorte o prefeito havia decretado que todos deveriam se trancar dentro de suas casas até que aquilo se resolvesse, aparentemente não encontravam nenhuma party Classe A para resolver o problema, o que era estranho considerando que ele sabia que a Vicky estava por perto com sua party.

Enzo olhou para onde a plateia geralmente ficava e falou por desencargo de consciência:

'Será que os demônios libertos nada mais são do que as inseguranças e a auto-sabotagem de nossas cabeças que foram trazidas para o plano material… e…' antes que pudesse terminar escutou o barulho da descarga ao longe.

Por um segundo se assustou, ele já tinha barricado a porta. Do corredor do banheiro, sorridente, saia Jorginho, um cliente regular da Outra Taverna. O taverneiro teria ficado mais incomodado se fosse qualquer cliente que ele apreciasse menos, mas gostava dele.

'Bom dia Enzo, desculpa ter entrado direto, é que eu precisava muito usar o banheiro, porque o lá do monastério quebrou’ e ele queria ver o Enzo... ‘E a gente estava esperando um encanador…' Jorginho ao adentrar a parte principal percebeu a feição do  _ barman _ amedrontada. 'Aconteceu alguma coisa?' Continuou devagar.

'É… que…' Enzo estava apreensivo.

‘Espera… Você estava falando com quem?’ perguntou Jorginho.

‘An… ninguém’ disse rapidamente ‘Você deveria ir rápido, está acontecendo uma invasão interplanar…’

‘To sabendo, ela começou antes de eu vir para cá, mas eu precisava mesmo usar o banheiro’ [Jorginho quebra a quarta parede olhando para a câmera, mas não conseguiu ouvir nenhuma gargalhada].

‘Pois é, nosso sistema de sitcom foi liberado hoje. Sabe como é, apocalipse interplanar e tals…’ respondeu meio sem graça. ‘Mas eu posso te servir em alguma coisa já que está aqui?’

‘Ham… Cê tem certeza que cê tá bem?’ Respondeu Jorginho meio alarmado.

“Claro, claro, mais e aí, não vai querer? Posso servir o seu favorito, auto-realização com uma gota de iluminação?’ respondeu rapidamente e se dirigiu a bancada do bar.

As luzes mágicas do bar começaram a piscar. Estavam assim desde a invasão dos demônios. Enzo deu um pequeno salto, não percebeu o medo que estava sentindo. Levou suas mão aos rostos, tentando se proteger. Jorginho, com sua velocidade sobrenatural saltou na frente do garoto, com sua flauta em mãos. Alguns segundos se passaram. As luzes voltaram ao normal.

‘Acho que está tudo bem agora, essas interferências mágicas acontecem por causa da mudança de magia usada pelos demônios…’ concluiu Jorginho.

Enzo sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo.

‘Você imagina que estaria acostumado com essas coisas morando aqui a tanto tempo, mas não…’

‘Bom, eu acho que sei o que está acontecendo aqui, me lembra um pouco daquele garoto que eu estava treinando esses dias, o Vic, ele estava muito contrariado em deixar as coisas irem, acho que você está precisando de um treinamento monástico’ respondeu Jorginho dando um passo à frente e virando na direção do outro garoto, tinha se esquecido que estava em sua frente ainda.

‘Oi? Como assim? Eu não to entendendo o que está acontecendo’ respondeu Enzo confuso, e pensou, qual seria a reação da plateia nesse momento?

‘Para mim está claro que agora que você não tem quem servir, a quem desbravar as necessidades emocionais, você se vê confuso em entender suas próprias necessidades, deixa eu te servir hoje, relaxa’

[Se a plateia tivesse ali com certeza teria feito um UHHHHHHHHH]

O barman se lembrou que Jorginho não era apenas monge, mas também bardo por parte de pai, isso explicava muita coisa.

‘Vamos sentar ali no chão’ Jorginho apontou para um espaço vazio da Outra Taverna.

Enzo estava contrariado, mas como não sabia como agir naquela situação, fez o que o monge solicitou, sinalizou que sim com a cabeça. Se sentaram. Jorginho cruzou as pernas, Enzo fez o mesmo, o monge então fechou os olhos, a escuridão era reconfortante.

‘Agora, quero que você respire fundo e pense em como você está se sentindo’ disse o monge.

Foi um processo difícil, e depois do que pareceram horas, de perguntas sem respostas, de comentários do monge, que nem sempre faziam sentido a princípio e era necessário muito autocontrole para não correr e se encolher cada vez que as luzes piscavam, um sentimento novo se espalhava pelo crítico de taverneiro.

Enzo estava mais calmo, se sentia melhor, ele entendia melhor o que precisava mesmo.

'Você não acha estranho que não chegou nenhum demônio aqui ainda?' Perguntou o barman curioso.

'Eles provavelmente são repelidos pela minha aura cintilante, eles não tem muito interesse em tentar corromper alguém que alcançou a iluminação, devem me achar um chato' respondeu concentrado.

Eu não acho, queria ter respondido Enzo. Ele não conseguia lembrar da última vez que teve a atenção de alguém para si por tanto tempo.

'Então você ter vindo para cá me deixou mais seguro no fim das contas'

O monge havia usado a desculpa do banheiro para conseguir acompanhar o outro garoto nesse momento perigoso, ele não poderia admitir, não queira despejar qualquer um de seus sentimentos nesse momento.

'Obrigado' disse o barman. 'E obrigado por não ter saído quando eu falei'.

Um sorriso pequeno se espalhou no rosto do monge.

'Não precisa me agradecer, faz um tempo que queria conversar com você mais calmamente'

Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio, ambos estavam preocupados com a situação externa, mas estavam cada vez mais em sintonia um com o outro.

'Acho que sei agora o que eu precisava’ disse Enzo calmamente. ‘Eu precisava de alguém que não fosse embora assim que estivesse satisfeito’ falou Enzo voltando ao lugar em que estava sentado.

[Eles sabiam que não haveria reação da plateia, mas ambos pensaram que a reação seria ‘AWNNNN’]

Eles não falaram nada por mais alguns instantes, Jorginho sentiu uma melancolia se instalar. Não era correto alguém se sentir dessa forma, talvez toda a crítica propostas aos relacionamentos pela taverna sobre a sociedade do espetáculo através de um espetáculo da sociedade tenham um grande custo ao emocional daquele que tem que servir, isso não é correto. Ele ainda estava abalado pelo contato que havia acontecido a poucos instantes, uma vontade de curar aquele se encontrava em sua frente era tamanha, mas no fim sabia que era um trabalho que o barman deveria fazer sozinho, ele só poderia guiá-lo.

‘Você tem a opção de deixar tudo ir, e se conectar a esse momento, onde você só precisa se preocupar consigo mesmo…’ falou o monge, tentando quebrar a melancolia. ‘Não vai te recuperar automaticamente, mas pode te fazer sentir melhor aos poucos, com tempo’.

O monge, assim como Enzo tinha feito a pouco, se aproximou do outro homem, e de maneira cuidadosa apertou a mão direita dele. Ficaram assim por alguns momentos, sentados frente a frente, seus joelhos estavam encostados.

‘Obrigado, mesmo, eu não sei como eu estaria aqui sozinho dessa forma’ disse o barman, ele agradecia o fato de estarem de olhos fechados, talvez não conseguiria ser franco se estivesse o encarando.

Jorginho sem abrir os olhos deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele sentiu Enzo se aproximar dele, e depois uma leve pressão no seus lábios. Foi um beijo rápido, mas ambos sentiram o ar ao seu redor aquecer.

‘Bom… eu não esperava por isso mas desejava a algum tempo’ comentou o monge respirando fundo. 

Jorginho se aproximou mais uma vez, largou a mão de Enzo e o abraçou. O abraço foi retribuído, eles ficaram assim por muito tempo, o barman apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do monge. Ao longe ouviram uma voz alta, dizia que o apocalipse interplanar havia chegado ao fim, e alguns heróis classe A haviam salvado o dia.

Eles ignoraram. A Outra Taverna não iria funcionar naquele dia.


End file.
